Dark Chronicles: The Array
by Kai Kurozan
Summary: As of today this story will be on temorary hiatus. My reason being that I am going to be starting a story in the Naruto secton. Once that story reaches four or five chapters I will resume my work here. rated T.
1. Kaiba Island here we come!

**I do not own yugioh gx. I own all oc's though. Jaden and some oc's have awesome new adventures in this series.**

**______________________________________________________________________**

"Fuck yeah!!!" Jaden bellowed.

At that moment a teenage boy with neon white hair fell out of the rafters above their heads.

**Wait! Wait! Wait! **Let's start from the beginning.

That morning…

Jaden was whooping Chazz's ass for the eighth time that day…

Syrus and Hassleberry were fighting about if card crushes were normal or not…

and Zane…well Zane was being his normal emo prick self.

"tournament over the summer please come to my office this afternoon."

That afternoon in Sheppard's office…

Only four students had shown up: Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale, Tyranno "Sarge" Hassleberry and Zane Truesdale.

**And that's where our story started**

The white haired boy stood up dusted himself off and said "don't get too cocky. I'm competing too."

**The boy's name is Kai. But we'll learn more about him later.**

Sheppard spent the next few minutes telling them how it would work. It would take place on Kaiba Island. Basically a giant version of Kaiba Land.

"Yeah! This is gonna be great," said Jaden.

"Woo hoo!," yelled Sy.

"Yee haw," said Sarge.

"Hmph," Kai and Zane said in unison.

"You leave tomorrow," Sheppard told to them.

The next morning on Kaiba Island after the opening ceremony each guy was given an upgrade for his duel disk; it scans opponents then shows all their info. They tested it on Kai.

_Name: Kai KurozanAge: 19_

_Deck Type: BatterymanNationality: American_

_Hair color: whiteEye color: yellow_

_Clothes: black coat(similar to Zane's), black shirt, blue jeans, black shoes, custom disk: black w/ gold trim, looks similar to the classic disk but the back point extends over the arm a bit_

"That's sweet" Jaden said. "Now let's go duel!"

So the group split up: The Trusdales went together(referred to as T), Jaden and Hassleberry went together(referred to as J) and Kai went off alone.

Both t and j came across an opponent fast.

T: On the west side of the island Zane and Syrus had split up but once they met up again Zane saw Syrus losing a duel to a cocky bastard.

The kid looked at Zane and said "Hey bitch in black. Let's duel!"

Zane immediately scanned him

_Name: Sean FinneganAge: 21_

_Deck Type: BreweryNationality: Irish_

_Hair color: redEye color: grey_

_Clothes: black shirt, brown trench coat, black jeans, brown boots, custom disk: _

_brown w/ red trim, perfect rectangular card placement area_

"**Hm" Zane thought "what's a brewery deck?"**

At the same time Jaden found himself in a duel with a man who he scanned as:

_Name: Adam RyderAge: 18_

_Deck Type: Beast/JungleNationality: American_

_Hair color: blackEye color: blue_

_Clothes: red shirt, black jacket, blue jeans, black boots, black academy disk with black trim_

Then in four different views each boy announced "Duel!!!"

**Sorry about the length. The next chapter will be longer and the Finnegan/Zane and Ryder/Jaden duels will take place.**


	2. Finnegan and Ryder: two tough duels

I don't own yugioh gx or any other anime for that matter(wish I did though)

Now for the good stuff: Zane vs Finnegan and Jaden vs Ryder!!! Enjoy!

Bolded = Ryder and Finnegan

Zane vs Finnegan

"Duel!" Zane and the red-head yelled at once.

Zane:4000/ Finnegan:4000

"**I'll take the first move" said Finnegan as he drew a card.**

"**I'll start with the spell card Brewing Barrel! This card allows me to play any monster with brewery in its name."**

"**So I summon Brewery Guard; and when he's special summoned I get to draw a card. Now I'll play two face downs and end my turn."**

**Brewery Guard: Atk:1900 Def:1000**

"Now I draw and summon Cyber Dragon and activate the quick play spell Inferno Reckless Summon! So I summon Cyber Dragon and Proto Cyber Dragon…"

Cyber Dragons: Atk:2100 Def:1000 Proto Cyber Dragon: Atk:1600 Def:800

"**But how" Finnegan said "You have to summon cards of the same name. So you need two Cyber Dragons not a Proto Dragon!"**

"Ah that's where your wrong" Zane retorted "The Proto Dragon counts for all effects for Cyber Dragons."

"**Oh hell!" Finnegan yelped**

"Ok" Zane said "this is where it gets fun. I play two Spell Gate cards! These let me pay 1500 life points to bring any spell card to my hand."

Zane:1000/ Finnegan:4000

"So I add Power Bond and Heavy Storm to my hand. Now go Power Bond fuse my three dragons into Cyber End Dragon; and now Heavy Storm destroys all your face downs. Dragon attack and finish him!"

Cyber End Dragon: Atk:8000 Def:3500

"**Sorry bitch" Finnegan remarked "I activate Brewery Guard's special ability! I discard two cards from my hand and drop your dragon's attack back to 4000!"**

Brewery Guard is destroyed!!!

Zane:1000/ Finnegan:2100

"I end my turn" Zane said "but first I activate Spell Gate's graveyard ability! If it's in the graveyard I pay 700 life points to activate Diffusion from my deck. Now split Cyber End Dragon."

The three cyber dragons then appeared back on Zane's side of the field.

Cyber Dragons:2100 Def:1000 Proto Cyber Dragon:Atk:1600 Def:800

Zane:300/ Finnegan:2100

"**My move" Finnegan said as he drew a card.**

"**Next I tribute Brewery Guard to summon Brewing Barrel Soldier in defense mode."**

**Brewery Barrel Soldier: Atk:50 Def:2750**

"**I end my turn."**

"Here goes nothing" Zane said as he played Card of Sanctity.

Each player drew until he had six cards in his hand.

"Field card activate: Fusion Gate! Its ability lets me fuse my three dragons into Cyber End Dragon once again; plus I summon Honest and activate Big Bang Shot and equip it to my dragon. Cyber End Dragon attack and Honest's ability activates I tribute him to give Cyber 1100 more attack points. Now finish him."

Cyber End Dragon: Atk:5500 Def:3500

Zane:300/ Finnegan:0

"Thanks for lending me Honest, Kai" Zane said under his breath as he walked towards Finnegan who was laying on the ground in a lump.

"Need a hand" he said reaching towards him.

As Finnegan grabbed and shook Zane's hand he asked if Zane would be his first friend. Of course Zane said yes. So Zane, Syrus and Finnegan went on their way to look for Kai.

**Meanwhile on the west side of the island:**

Hassleberry and Jaden passed out from hunger when a dark figure approached and stood over them eating a cheeseburger. As soon as they smelled that sweet meaty scent they jumped up and started drooling.

The two then asked if they could have a bite.

To which the figure replied "**Hell I'll buy you each three burgers if you beat me in a duel"** pointing at Jaden.

"Ok game on" Jaden said as a crowd gathered.

"By the way kid what did you say your name was?" Jaden asked as they drew their cards.

"**Ryder. Adam Ryder" the boy replied. **

Jaden:4000/ Ryder:4000

"I'll take the first move" Jaden said drawing a card "I summon Elemental Hero Wildheart in defense position. And throw down two face downs."

**Elemental Hero Wildheart: Atk:1500 Def:1600**

"**Ok then I guess it's my move. I summon Vine Ape in attack mode!"**

**Vine Ape: Atk:1800 Def:750**

"**Vine Ape destroy Wildheart!"**

"Not so fast" Jaden yelled "I activate Hero Barrier! And as long as I have an Elemental Hero on the field I can't take any battle damage this turn. But nice move there"

"**Oh well piss off punk! I end my turn."**

"Time for my turn again. I draw and activate polymerization so I can fuse Wildheart and Blade edge to fusion summon Elemental Hero Wildedge!"

"And now I summon Elemental Hero Voltic and equip him with Voltic Spear! That gives him 1000 more attack points."

Elemental Hero Voltic: Atk:2000 Def:1500

Elemental Hero Wildedge: Atk:2600 Def:2300

"Now Wildedge destroy Vine Ape and Voltic attack directly" Jaden announced.

Jaden:4000/ Ryder:1200

As his life points dropped Ryder laughed a maniacal laugh.

"**That's exactly what I wanted you to do."**

"**My move and I activate Return of the Doomed to bring back Vine Ape but now I'll tribute my ape to summon Mirage Raven."**

**Mirage Raven: Atk:2300 Def:200**

"**Now I end my turn."**

Jaden:4000/ Ryder:400

"Ok I'm gonna activate Terraforming that card lets me bring Skyscraper to my hand. So how about I activate it."

Just then a multitude of sky high buildings rose from the ground and the E-Heroes perched on their tops.

"Now" Jaden said "Voltic attack that Raven."

"**I tribute my raven to special summon** **Wrath Giant!!!!!"**

"But it's my turn"

"**Yeah I know but that's the raven's special ability, when it's attacked I can tribute it to bring out a level eight monster."**

**Wrath Giant: Atk:3100 Def:2400**

"Wait! Stop Voltic!"

"**Too late! Wrath Giant annihilate Voltic and Wildedge. That's his ability, whether your turn or mine he can attack all your monsters by paying half my life points."**

Wildedge and Voltic explode as both duelists life points dropped.

Jaden:3500/ Ryder:200

"I play Avian in defense mode and end my turn."

Avian: Atk:1000 Def:1000

Over the next three turns Jaden lost Bubbleman, Thunder Giant, its materials and Stratos.

"Ugh." Jaden thought to himself "What do I have that can beat that giant. Wait do I have… Yes I've got it!"

"Ok here goes something! I activate Hand Destruction. Now we discard our hands and draw four cards. I'm going to activate Hero Shaman! Now I can bring back four elemental heroes from the graveyard, so come on back Bubbleman, Sparkman, Avian and Burstinatrix. Time for my spell Fusion Gate. So I fuse my four heroes into Elemental Hero Electrum! And guess what… he gains 300 attack points for all monsters that share his attributes. Oh by the way you get your raven back. And next I'll equip the raven with Scroll of Bewitchment which makes it the Earth attribute. And since you have two earth monsters Electrum gains 600 points. Go Electrum attack Wrath Giant!"

"**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!" Ryder cried as his life points dropped to zero.**

Then all of the sudden Ryder charged at Jaden but Kai grabbed his fist at the last second.

When Jay asked why Ryder was being such a dick he replied that he was abandoned by his parents and was trying to win prize money to take care of himself.

After much persuading Ryder finally joined Jaden's circle of friends and bought Jay and Sarge their burgers.

Then the four walked off to find Zane and Sy.

Whew! I'm beat. Wrote this entire chapter from 3:15 til' 4:27 in the morning. Please read and review. And we will see more of Finnegan and Ryder in the future. Oh and by the way Finnegan, an Irish man with a beer deck isn't racist because he is the heir to Gx world equivalent of Guiness.


	3. Duel of Hatred: The Psychic Girl Appears

_I don't own Yugioh Gx or anything else; except for this computer._

_Enjoy!!_ _This=author's note/narrator _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Later that day both groups met at a café' in the middle of the park. After all introductions were done, each man told his respective story._

"And that's how it happened," said Jaden.

"Wow Jay that's some story," Kai blurted sarcastically as he walked away from the group.

_As Kai walks to the front counter Jaden's voice can be heard in the background._

While walking forward Kai looked at the blonde girl behind the counter and said, "What's up Leah? How's the day treating you?"

"Ah nothing special. Boss is just as much a dick as always."

"So anyway, what good news do you have for me today?"

"Well a lot of duelists have been complaining about needing a place to stay, so I listened when one of the goons was giving an answer and he told one guy that one the southern tip of the island Kaiba set up a group of houses for the duelists. The only catch is I costs a hellish amount of money."

"And you're telling me about money issues."

"Well I guess I am."

"Whatever," Kai said laughing as he walked back to the group.

_After about 20 minutes of fighting amongst the group Leah poked her head around the corner and said that Kai had a phone call from a bald guy and an ugly woman. So Kai walked back and answered the phone. _(_Sheppard and Crowler)_

"Yeah wadda ya want," Kai said.

"Well," Sheppard said with an anxious tone, "we have a problem here. There's this girl; whenever she duels her opponents always feel physical pain."

"Shadow duels?!"

"Precisely. We'll bring her to the Kaiba island western docks tomorrow morning at 11:20. Please be there. That's an order."

"Yes sir," Kai replied in standard military style.

_When Kai walked back he told everyone of the situation. _

"We gotta help them and this kid," he told the group.

_The next morning:_

"God dammit," yelled Jaden, "They're 10 minutes late!"

"No Jaden," Zane said, "We're 5 minutes early."

_In the distance a boat horn sounds._

"Here they come," Syrus blurted.

_As the boat stopped at the dock Sheppard and Crowler bolted off the deck and threw Kai on._

"Young man get up there and stop that girl," Crowler blared.

"But how do I know who she is?"

"She has violet-red hair and her name is Akiza."

"Akiza!," Kai yelled down the deck, "Where are you?"

_About that time a girl walked up from the bottom deck._

"Who wants to know?"

"Hi I'm Kai. Sheppard wanted me to talk to you."

"Don't take another step forward!"

"Well someone's a little bitchy today."

"Shut the hell up! For one I'm not bitchy. And for two if you want to talk then let's duel."

"Well then let's go."

_As Akiza and Kai took their positions on the dock Sheppard and Crowler gasped in horror and tried to talk him out of it but he insisted. Then a semi-transparent blond girl in leather appeared at his side and nodded to show she was ready for battle.(at this point bolding=akiza)_

Kai:4000 Akiza:4000

"The more beautiful duelist should go first. So make your move."

"**Well then I draw and summon Lekunga in attack mode! And because of its effect I get two Lekunga tokens. Now I lay four facedowns and end my turn."**

Lekunga: Atk:1700 Def:700 Tokens: Atk:1000 Def:700

"Well here I go. First I play the field spell Darkness Falls. Next I activate Rebirth of Horror; this card can only be played when Darkness Falls is on the field. So at the end of every turn I can bring a dark monster back from the graveyard. And now I summon Void Jumper and when he is put into play I can special summon Dark Crusader in attack position. I'll end my turn by laying two facedowns."

Void Jumper: Atk:1900 Def:600 Dark Crusader: Atk:1600 Def:400

"**My turn. I summon Jungle Launcher by tributing Lekunga. I activate his ability; by sacrificing both tokens you take half each of their attack points in damage. And if a dumbass like you doesn't know math that's 1000 points of damage. Now I'll attack Void Jumper with my Jungle Launcher. And that's 100 points of damage."**

Kai: 2900 Akiza:4000 Jungle Launcher: Atk:2000 Def:1300

"Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!" Kai yelled as he collapsed to the ground. "My organs feel like they're ripping!"

"That's what we warned you about;"she causes the pain," Crowler yelled.

"Oh well. Let's keep going," he announced getting to his feet "I use Rebirth of Horror to revive Void Jumper. Plus I discard my hand to use Dark Crusader's ability I discard 4 cards and he gain 400 attack points per card so that's 1600 on his 1600 which gives him 3200 attack points. Now my Crusader attacks that Launcher."

Kai:2900 Akiza:2800

"End turn."

"**This is getting fun so don't die too quickly. I play…"**

_Kai just kept paying less and less attention to her while thinking to himself._

"How can I beat her," he thought to himself. "Hunter;"

"Yes master," the blonde said?

"Delve into her mind transmit to me her past; Why she would possibly be like this?"

"**Hello anyone in there? Pick a card in my hand."**

"Oh. What?"

"**I played Super Growth. You pick a card in my hand, if it's a plant I can summon it."**

"I pick the middle one."

"**Thanks. That was Seed Sniper. Now rise."**

Seed Sniper: Atk:2450 Def:1700

"**Now time to activate its ability. I remove Lekunga from play and you lose 600 life points."**

_As the seeds hit, Kai doubled over and coughed up blood._

"Master?"

"Yes hunter," he said.

"Hunter are you sure?" _She nodded her head._

"Ok. Akiza I know what happened to you. To your father. To your friends. I can help you. I was just like you once."

"**NO YOU CAN'T!!!!!!!!"**

"Yes I can just trust me. See look at this earring," he said as he move his hair back.

"**What is that? Why are trying to be nice to me? We're enemies."**

"**No Akiza; stay focused," she thought "he's just trying to get to you. I can't get close to him no matter how much I want to. I'll only hurt him."**

"**Wha!"**

_She felt pressure on her body; she opened her eyes and Kai had is arms around her and his head on her shoulder._

"I've already surrendered. Just stay on the island and I'll teach you to control this power."

"**But…"**

"But nothing. You can't hurt me while I have this earring; it's what controls my power and keeps it in check. I can get you one too. It can be an earring a bracelet, pretty much anything you want. All you have to do is accept my offer. "

"**Thank…you."**

"I can't believe it. He calmed her," Sheppard said under his breath.

_They all spent the next few hours giving Sheppard and Crowler a tour of the island and trying to keep Akiza mellow. Until about 7:00 back at the café when Akiza asked the taboo question: Where the fuck do we sleep?_

"Well," Finnegan started "we have no place to sleep. We kinda just sleep in the park."

"Wait! I have an idea. Leah," Kai yelled.

"What the hell do you want," she replied.

"Do you know a place where we can stay?"

"Yeah I told you this morning about the mansions."

"Sweet as shit! Hell yeah! Guys pack up were getting a house."

_At about 8:00 everyone was on the south side of the island when one of the goons from Kaiba Corp. approached them._

"Hey what are you kids doing?"

"What's it to you tiny dick," Ryder asked?

"Well considering I work for the man in charge of this tournament you had better show some respect!"

"Hey calm down bro we're just here for a house," Jaden chimed in.

"In the door to the left."

_About two hours later after much fighting over who got which of the 25 bedrooms in the biggest mansion on the island, everyone had settled in for the night. Kai suggested to save space they share room. This was the set up: Zane and Syrus shared a room; Ryder and Finnegan were together; Sarge and Jaden shared a room; which left Kai and Akiza together. (don't worry separate beds) But as everyone else had drifted off to sleep Kai was awake still._

"I can sense it. She probably can too."

_Wham!!! Something banged outside._

"Well from what it sounds I'm the only one who heard that."

_So Kai walked downstairs and out the front door but saw nothing._

"What the fuck was that? Well I'm going back to bed."

_As he turned around a man with a rough beard grabbed Kai and slammed him on the ground._

"What…the…hell! Who are you?"

"My name's Bobby. And I came to warn you. Your Kai right?"

"So what if I am?"

"You and all your friends are in trouble."

"What?"

"There's a storm comin' and your right in the middle of it. People are comin' for you and if you're not careful your gonna die."

"Ha," Kai laughed.

_And with that Bobby had disappeared._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Ok to all of those who are hanging in and reading, over the past week I was thinking-for continuity sake-I'll upload two chapters each week, except for this week. Wednesday is my last day of school so Thursday thru Sunday I'll upload one chapter a day. Every chapter for a little while I'll be introducing a new character. At one point I'll stop for a while and give background info on other characters. I'm making a few changes though. I couldn't come up with a good batteryman deck so Kai plays a dark deck. He can also see duel spirits and his is G.B. Hunter. In Thursday's chapter my villains are introduced. Stick with me and keep reading._


	4. Beauty Kills the Beast!

Sorry this upload took so long. Also, I've noticed that compared to other stories, my chapters are pretty short and not very well described so I'm going to work on that. There will be changes to the story itself too; the biggest change is I will be killing off Akiza but replacing her with a new female character. And this character will use the Naturia deck from the 5d's game but all synchros will be tribute monsters and all tuners will just be effect monsters.

I don't own Yugioh Gx, but it would help if I did. Enjoy!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kaiba Island____6:27 a.m._

"Dammit! This just ain't fair" he yelled into the air.

_30 minutes earlier_

"Beeeeeeeeeeeep!" the alarm clock blared. It read 6:27.

He reached his hand up and smashed the alarm clock into bits and pieces all over the floor. As the mounds of metal and plastic hit the ground a yellow paper flitted to the floor. Kai reached down to grab the note.

"So what the hell is this all about? Hm." he muttered to himself.

As he read what was on the page he could just imagine Jaden's mind thinking up this scheme.

_Kai-_

_You're probably thinking on the way I did this while you were in your room all night but I had time to change your alarm. The only reason I'm doing this is the fact that I'll be hungry in the morning. So now you're going to get up and get everyone breakfast. Oh and be back by 7:15._

_Love,_

_Jaden _

_Back to the present_

"Why am I always the one who has to do these things? I hope Leah's in today…wait, I forgot she never goes in before ten!" he muttered while approaching the small green and white café.

_10 minutes later_

As the white haired boy walked out of the small building he noticed a crowd had gathered in the plaza around one of Kaiba's announcement screens. As he stared at the group of about 30 a boy with orange hair running down most of his back, in the back turned around and waved him over.

"Hey Kai why are you up so early?" the boy chirped.

"Well Kato funny story about that. Ha ha. Shut the hell up!" Kai retorted.

"So what's this all about anyway?

"Well from what I understand Kaiba has 'acquired' the 13 islands surrounding this one and made each one a theme and they're opening today."

_At that moment a brunette man with a high white collar appeared on screen._

"All you little wimps who want duel more, the first boat leaves at 7:25 a.m. sharp. I hope this expands your dueling horizons. That is all."

_And just as quickly as he appeared on the screen he disappeared. _

"Well looks like I need to go get ready. See ya Kato."

_Kai walked back to the house to get ready to leave and to deliver a message._

"Gotta be quiet." he said as the door slammed behind him.

"Kai?" the violet haired girl whispered "is that you?"

"Yeah Akiza it's me. There's something important I need to tell you. The director of the tournament said I have to send you back to the mainland since you aren't technically registered."

"But I…"

"It's ok. The man who taught me to control my power will be at the dock to pick you up at 7:20 today. Then you'll go with him and he'll help you control your powers. Ok?"

"Ok."

"Then get dressed and let's go."

_10 minutes later at the dock_

"Hey Sayer over here. This is Akiza the girl I told you about. Would you mind helping her?"

"Sure. Besides I still owe you for saving my ass a few years back." said the man whose brown hair came to an odd pointed shape.

"Sayer take care of Akiza and treat her good." Kai said as the man walked away with Akiza.

_Kaiba arrived, followed by 13 boats at 7:25 on the dot._

"Duelists thank you all for coming I hope these new islands expand your chances of decent challenges. Each boat has a label to which island it goes to but I might as well tell you. I'll go from left to right. Medieval England, Samurai Japan, Future City, Amazon Jungle, African Desert, African Grassland, Siberia, Mountains, Colonial America, American Cowboy Town, Factory, Roman City and Caves. Oh and one more thing on each island there is a special one of a kind card related to the lore of the theme."

"Hm. 13 boats, which to choose? I'll take… Medieval England."

_As it turns out even the boats are made to resemble how the boats would look in that island's theme. So Kai had to ride on a weak looking wooden boat. Once he reached the island he decided that before he went to find his islands special card he was going to go to the nearest phone and inform Crowler and Sheppard of the developments with Akiza._

"Ok phone work with me here, just connect to duel academy this time" he said on the fifth try with the phone. "Yes connected! Hello Crowler, you there?"

"No I'm not Crowler, but are you implying I'm an ugly old man" the blonde on the screen.

"Oh sorry Lex I just expected to talk to him …"

"AHHHHHHHH!!! It's him!"

"Jasmine, Mindy shut up!" Alexis blared.

"Lex, what was that?"

"Just my idiot roommates going crazy over the hottest guy they've seen in the past few just tell me what you called for."

"Well I need to talk to Sheppard about a private issue between us."

"He's in the middle of something so I'll have him call you at 7:30 sharp."

"Deal."

_As he walked away from the small stand the phone was on, he turned and saw another crowd had gathered around a large stone in the distance._

_9:00 A.M. Kitchen of the mansion._

"Where's Kai with our breakfast" Jaden cried.

"Yeah. Where is the little idiot?" Finnegan asked in his heavy Irish accent.

"Akiza's gone too." Ryder yelled from the girl's former room.

"_What's this?"_ Zane thought picking up a note.

"Look what I found!" Sarge yelled grabbing the note from Zane's hand.

This note say

_Everyone-_

_I was very angry when I had to be woken up at 6:27 to get you breakfast. On my way back here I found out about the new theme islands so I came back wrote this note and went to the medieval island. And by the way since Akiza wasn't registered for the tournament she couldn't stay here so I sent her to stay with one of my friends. Jaden you also need to get writing lessons; the grammar in that letter sucked._

_-Kai_

_9:10 Medieval Island_

After weeding through the crowd to find Kato, Kai finally figured out what was going on from a very rude guy in the front.

"So Kato what's going on?" Kai said.

"What does it look like? A duel's about to go down for the special card." The boy next to Kato said sarcastically.

As two people stepped out of the left and right sides of the crowd. On the left a tall man and on the right slender girl. Kai scanned the man first.

_Name: James Crado_______________Gender: Male_

_Deck: Dragon___________________Nationality: British_

_Hair: Jet Black__________________ Eye: Brown_

_Clothes: Jet black suit, blood red tie_

"Ok now to scan her."

"No scanning her. You should know he she is." The man next to Kato blurted.

"I don't know who she is so just tell me."

"That's Ari Banks you moron! She's the most famous model in the world. Those beautiful blue eyes, that soft purple hair and that perfect slender body." Kato said as he and every guy except Kai melted.

"C'mon love let's duel." Said Crado.

"Fine but me first." Ari chimed in a soft, soothing voice.

_Crado:4000___________Ari:4000_

"I draw. First I summon Naturia- Spiderfang. Now I'll lay two face downs and end my turn." _Spiderfang- ATK:2100________DEF:400_

"My turn love. I summon Masked Dragon. I'll lay one card face down and end my turn."

_Masked Dragon- ATK:1400_______DEF:400 _Masked Dragon, a huge brown and red dragon, flew into the air and landed at his feet.

"Well then I'm up again." She giggled.

"I summon Naturia- Hostneedle." _Hostneedle- ATK:1800_________ DEF:100 _As she called out a cute looking bee appeared on her field.

"Not so fast. I activate D-Tribe. So this turn all monsters become dragon types."

"Oh well. Since you activated that card my Spiderfang can attack. Go Spiderfang destroy the dragon." Just as she said the spider jumped in the air and shot a web that wrapped around the dragon shattering it.

"Thank you love. Since you destroyed Masked Dragon I can summon a dragon monster with 1500 attack points or less. Now come Gate Dragon and any monster that battles with him goes to the graveyard." _Gate Dragon- ATK:1500________ DEF:2100_

"I'm sorry too because I activate Hostneedle's special ability. So when you special summon a monster, I can tribute one Naturia monster to destroy the summoned monster. Goodbye Spiderfang and goodbye Gate Dragon."

Hostneedle jammed its stinger into Spiderfang causing it to leapt across the battlefield and shattered with the dragon going along with it.

"Hostneedle attack him directly."

The huge sped across the field and planted its needle in Crado's chest.

"And before my turn is over I'll use my Naturia- Hydrangea's special ability. If I activate the ability of another Naturia monster this turn she can be summoned straight from my hand in defense mode. Now it's your turn."

As she finished the sentence she looked into the crowd and Kai caught her eye. She locked her eyes onto him and blew a kiss. (But in true anime style a small pink heart flitted towards him as all the men in the crowd tried to snatch it. But it dodged each of them and hit Kai right on the cheek.) Needless to say, he blushed.

During this event a small thicket of purple and pink flowers appeared next to the large bee.

_Hydrangea- ATK:1900__________DEF:2000_

_Crado:1500_________________Ari:4000_

"I'll start this turn off by activating my spell card Scale Blaze! Now I can discard two cards from my hand to revive one dragon from my graveyard and summon a dragon from my deck. So say hello to Key Dragon and Gate Dragon. Time to end this. I use my dragons' abilities; when they're on the field together I can tribute them to summon my most powerful monster: Portal Dragon!"

At that moment Key Dragon slid the end of its tail into the slot on Gate Dragon's chest. Both dragons then disappeared in a flash of purple light out of which came a huge red dragon covered by purple markings.

_Portal Dragon- ATK:2800___________DEF:2600_

"Dragon attack that Hostneedle with your Vortex Shockwave!"

And in flash blue waves destroyed the bee.

_Crado:1500_______________ Ari:3000_

"Ouch that hurt." The girl chimed sarcastically.

"My turn. First I activate my facedown Life Force Crystal. So I destroy one facedown and I can bring a monster back from the graveyard as long as it's an Earth attribute. I pick Hostneedle. I know you want to but I'll be the one ending this game. I tribute Hostneedle and Hydrangea to summon Naturia- Gaodrake! The thing about this little kitty is he can only be summoned by tributing two Earth monsters."

_Gaodrake- ATK:3000_________DEF:1800_

"Next I'll use the spell card Vines of Life! And equip it to my Gaodrake. To activate this card I pay any number of life points under 2000 and my Gaodrake gains attack points equal to the amount of life points I paid. I'll pay the maximum of 2000 points."

Vines shot out of the spell card and constricted around Gaodrake, a lion covered in leaves with a rose for a tail, and radiated green energy.

"Gaodrake attack that Portal Dragon and finish this!"

_Gaodrake: 5000__________ Portal Dragon: 2800_

The lion then leapt through the air and shattered the dragon.

_Crado:0_____________ Ari:1000_

"The card is yours." A deep voice came from a speaker in the rock as the glass case on top opened and Ari retrieved her prize: Excalibur-Sword of Kings.

As the violet haired girl turned towards the crowd she and Kai locked gazes and silently decided that they would meet and talk face to face after she signed autographs.

_4:00 p.m._

Ari was sitting at a table still signing pictures and Kai was leaning against the wall around the corner when he saw Finnegan charging him.

"You self-righteous little ass. We've been hungry all day because you still owe us breakfast and we want it now. And you had better have a good reason for not getting it." The Irishman said pinning the white haired boy against the wall.

"One thing watch the shirt. And the reason I was late is around the corner. Look don't touch." He replied.

He looked around pulled his head back and bowed at Kai's feet chanting "you are the master".

"Okay Kai, ready to go." Ari said walking around the corner."Oh Kai you didn't introduce me to your friend."

"Oh right. Ari this is Sean Finnegan and Finnegan this is Ari Banks."

"Ari do you have a place to stay?" Sean blurted.

"Well actually no I don't."

"Then stay with us." Kai said.

"Sure I'll come." She replied.

"Well then let's go!" Sean and Kai bellowed together.

_Meanwhile on the other side of the island…_

"That little bitch. Humiliating me like that. And that white haired guy stealing her from me. I have to crush those insignificant insects." Crado muttered to himself.

As he raised his head he noticed a figure standing in the sun's path.

"Howdy partner." The figure said with an accent from the American old west. "I heard you say you wanted power."

"So what can you do?"

"Well I have a proposition for you."

_That night…_

Kai had trouble sleeping so he went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. While his were closed he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"The storm's comin'!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Again I'm sorry for taking so long to update. The next one will come a lot faster. I hope you like Ari. And I know the plot seems to revolve around Kai a lot but the other characters will have a lot more face time. Ok see you next time.

-Kai


	5. The Hidden Agenda of Dial Marrow

Since Ari's info wasn't up in the last chapter I'll write it in now.

_Name: Ari Banks____________________Gender: Female_

_Deck: Naturia_____________________Nationality: American_

_Hair: Lavender___________________Eyes: Ice Blue_

_Clothes: (don't know what its actual name is) a thin white hoodie with a zipper down the front that's unzipped most of the time, shirt same color as her eyes under the hoodie, blue jeans, black shoes, hair goes down to the ass (in a ponytail during duels), white duel disk with lavender trim_

For those of you who don't know that in the final season of gx (the one that wasn't dubbed) Syrus inherits the Cyber Style which is the Cyberdark deck. So he will use that deck from now on and Zane will use a different deck.

I don't own yugioh gx (this is the disclaimer)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The storm's comin'!" Kai heard whispered in his ear.

He quickly spun around and was staring face to face with the man he saw the other night.

"C'mon kid let's walk."

He followed the man out of the kitchen, through the foyer, and out the front door.

"Why the fuck did you bring me out here old man?!"Kai screamed.

"Shut the hell up." Man replied. "And I told you the last time my name is Bobby."

"Fine "Bobby" why am I outside in the middle of the night?"

"Because there's a sinister force at work here and you're the only one who can stop it."

"Why me?"

"Because you have a strong soul."

"Listen I don't know what that means but I don't want any part of it."

"Well it's too late now. This force act like a domino effect and the first domino has already toppled. The next will come soon."

About that time Syrus walked out the door.

"What's going on Kai?"

"Nothing Syrus. Go back to bed."

"No stay out here!!" Bobby yelled as he disappeared.

"What was that all about?" Sy asked.

As Kai started explaining to Syrus what had just been going a man ran up and jumped over the hedges.

"You short punk with the blue hair; let's duel." He said.

"What? Now?"

"Yes Syrus now. Here's my duel disk and you have your deck. So go."

"Okay let's duel."

"Your funeral."

Syrus raised his duel disk and scanned the boy.

_Name: Dial Marrow__________________Gender: Male_

_Deck: Bones________________________Nationality: Australian_

_Hair: Black w/ white stripe____________Eyes: Green_

_Clothes: grey t-shirt, Blue jeans, mandels (1)_

_Dial: 4000_________________Syrus: 4000_

"Me first." Dial said "First I summon Thunder Bone in defense mode. Then I'll lay two facedowns and end my turn."

Thunder Bone: ATK:800__________DEF:1700

"My turn. I'll start by summoning my Cyber Dragon from my hand." As Syrus placed the card on the duel disk a robotic, snake-like dragon appeared on his field.

Cyber Dragon: ATK:2100_________DEF:900

"Wait you can't summon it this turn you need an offering!"

"You're pretty far off. If you have a monster on the field and I don't, I can special summon him without a tribute. Now I'll attack Thunder Bone with Cyber Dragon!"

The mechanical dragon made a whirring sound as energy started collecting in its mouth. Just as Sy commanded the robot released the energy at the huge bone causing it to shatter. When the Thunder Bone shattered a bolt of lightning flew into the sky and fell striking Cyber Dragon.

"What was that?!" Syrus asked his eyes wide with horror.

"Oh yeah did I forget to tell you about my bone's ability? When he's destroyed the monster that destroyed him loses 800 attack and defense points. And now I think it's time for a facedown. Mystic Boneyard activate! This trap card activates when a monster with bone in its name is sent to the graveyard I can bring a Zombie monster from the hand to the field. I pick Ryu Kokki."

As **Dial laid** (2) the card on his duel disk a giant made of skulls rose from the ground in front of him and roared at Syrus.

_Ryu Kokki: ATK:2400__________________________DEF:1400_

"Ok. I'll lay three facedowns and end my turn."

"Here I come little boy. I'm gonna hunt you down and drink your blood." Dial yelled drawing a card. "I activate Violet Crystal and equip it to my Kokki to raise its attack to 2700. Now Kokki attack his dragon."

"Not so fast. I activate my Fusion Barrier trap card. Now a random fusion monster is sent to the graveyard to negate your attack."

"Well then I'll lay a facedown and end my turn."

"My move I draw. Now I'll activate Samsara Dogma this card let's me pick a monster type and all monsters in the graveyard become that type and I pick dragon. I think it's time to activate Galaxia Fusion; it lets me fusion summon a dark monster that will stay on the field for three turns, but first I have to send one monster to the graveyard for each fusion material monster. I'll ditch the Cyber Dragon on the field and Proto Cyber Dragon and Cyber Pheonix from my hand so I can fuse my Cyberdark Keel, Cyberdark Edge and Cyberdark Horn to summon Cyberdark Dragon."

When he finished three dragon like creatures appeared and joined together.

"And I'm not finished yet. His ability enables me to take a dragon monster from the graveyard and equip it to him. I'll pick Cyber End Dragon. Plus he gains 100 attack points for every monster in my graveyard and the count is six."

_Cyberdark Dragon:_ _ATK:6100___________________DEF:1000_

"Oh damn!" Dial screamed_._

"Dragon attack his Ryu Kokki."

The now immense dragon dove straight at the zombie and slammed into it.

_Dial:300__________________Syrus:4000_

"Turn end."

"My turn." Dial said. _"Damn if I can't come up with a plan there's no way I can win." _He thought. "I summon Skull Servant. End turn."

"I draw. Now I'll start off with Pot of Greed." He drew two cards. "I lay two facedowns and end my turn."

"I'm gonna use the spell Bone Driver. I tribute one zombie and your monster loses 1000 attack points. So goodbye Servant. I'll lay a facedown and end my turn."

"Ok then I activate my trap card Cyberdark Impact. I can tribute a Cyberdark monster and then we both take damage equal to its attack points."

"Ha idiot you'll lose all those life points too so you just force a draw."

"Not quite quick play spell activate Dragon Soul. Thanks to this card we both have to remove two monsters in our graveyards from play." They removed the cards. "Now that we got that out of the way my card's other ability. For every dragon monster removed the damage I would take from a spell, trap or monster effect is reduced by 1000 points and since two monsters were taken from the graveyard my dragon loses another 200 attack points. And because my two monsters were dragons I'll only take 3900 points of damage."

_Dial:0________________________________Syrus:100_

As the smoke settled both Syrus and Kai looked to where Dial once stood and noticed he had disappeared.

"What the?" Said the blunette.

"Ah Syrus forget about him and let's go back inside and get some sleep."

The boys went back inside to sleep but they knew they wouldn't get much of it because it was 4 a.m. and Sarge woke everyone up at 5 for a morning workout. As all was quieting down at the house somewhere else in the Kaiba Archipelago men, only seen as silhouettes, had been watching the duel as Dial approached them.

"Glad to see you survived, partner." A man said with a Southern drawl.

"No help from you, mate." Dial said.

"Now why don't you settle down, partner." A man with a British accent said sarcastically. "At least the bloke got some of the info we need. "

"You're right mate." Dial added. "We're the only ones who have done any actual work, cowboy."

"Really who was it that found you and brought you here to gain the power you have now?" The man retorted.

A buzzing sound came from all around them and a bright light shone in front of them.

"Ok time to shut up." The cowboy said. "The boss is callin'."

"Ah Dial I see you completed your mission." The bright light had formed into a bright screen. On the screen was a man who looked about 60 years old with a long white beard. He wore a black cloak over a blue robe. "Did you get what we need?" He asked in a deep, raspy voice.

"Yes sir." The three replied in unison.

"Continue as planned." And then as quickly as he appeared he was gone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week after the Dial fiasco everyone had built a small record and no one else had attacked them, but Syrus and Kai had yet to inform anyone of their middle-of-the-adventure.

"Where's Private Truesdale and Private Kuro?" A puzzled Tyranno asked. The reason he couldn't find them was because they decided to sleep where no one would look for them; In Ari's closet.

"Oh well more food for us." Ryder and Finnegan yelled.

Zane, who was only drinking a cup of coffee, looked up to see everyone but him shoveling food into their mouths. "So where's everyone going today?" He asked even though he couldn't care less; He just wanted to make sure no one choked in the bacon eating contest Jaden had started. About this time Kai, Ari and Sy walked downstairs.

"Amazon Jungle." Jaden said.

"I'll go with you." Syrus said.

"Siberia." Ari chimed.

"I'll accompany the lady." Sarge blurted.

"Samurai Japan." Ryder announced.

"I'll come." Zane said.

"I'm in too." Finnegan piped.

"I think I'm gonna head back to the Medieval island. I'd like to explore it some more." Kai added.

"Well let's head out." Zane said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Footnotes

Google it

The bold part is a palindrome. If you don't know what that is Google it.

Thx for reading.

-Ace


End file.
